galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Shadow
Ultraman Shadow appeared in 1997 movie called Ultraman Zearth 2: Superhuman Big Battle - Light and Shadow. Ultraman Shadow (ウルトラマンシャドー Urutoraman Shadō) is an anti-Ultraman Zearth robot made by Lady-Benzene. Unlike Zearth, he was black and yellow, has evil red eyes, pointed ears, and a head fin. He used his full power against Zearth, but was destroyed in battle. A devastatingly powerful android Ultraman created by Lady-Benzene and programmed with a massive amount of martial arts knowledge, Ultraman Shadow's first mission was to attack Zearth in Antarctica. The war machine followed his target through the area at high speeds, finally landing to confront each other in the icy wasteland. Shadow soon gained the upper hand on the hero, smashing him to the ground repeatedly, kicking him into the air as he attempted the Speshusshura Ray. The two fought high in the air, Shadow once again overwhelming the hero and using a diving kick to smash him into the ground below. Shadow launched a Shadow Fist Punch, striking Zearth's eye and giving it a blood red hue. Finally, the two set loose their signature beams, the colliding energies fighting but Shadow's overwhelming Zearth's and smashing him to the ground hard. Content with this, Shadow flew off, leaving Zearth laying unconscious on the ground, Color Timer blinking rapidly. He was later deployed to challenge Zearth once again, but the hero was emotionally crushed from the previous battle. MYDO arrived to attack Shadow with a laser rope, but Shadow just snapped the rope and grabbed them, using the laser ropes to smash their ships into each other. When Miraclon was sent against him, Shadow used Darklar, only to have his capsule monster beaten and hurled at him, causing his timer to begin blinking, forcing Lady-Benzene to recharge him. Ultraman Shadow instantly took matters into his own hands, pummeling Miraclon into submission with his Shadow Fist Punches before he was then sent by his master to put a city under her control. MYDO attacked Shadow, only for one of their own to be placed under his control as well before Shadow was recalled to Shadow City. When MYDO arrived via Sky Shark to free the captives, Lady-Benzene launched Shadow to deal with them. While intelligently aiming for his Color Timer with a powerful weapon dubbed the Zetton Cannon, Lady-Benzene had predicted this, giving Shadow a shield around his timer. Their beam was deflected right back, blasting them from the sky. He then assaulted them with his energy blasts, trying to finish them off. As the machine prepared to finish them, Zearth arrived with a kick to the android's head. The evil Ultra attacked, but unlike before, Zearth had trained heavily, ready for the battle and began overwhelming Ultraman Shadow before landing a kick to the head, Shadow toppling to the ground. The two soon launched skywards and Shadow fired his Shadow Fist, only to be dodged and then sent plummeting to the Earth below by Zearth’s new Zearth Machine Gun Kick, his Color Timer flashing and a sparking wound in his armor on his head. However, Lady-Benzene used her tower to recharge the robot. The two Ultras prepared their finishing rays once more, firing together. Using her machines, Lady-Benzene powered up Shadow's beam but with those all over the world cheering for him, Zearth unleashed the Cross Speshusshura Ray. The beam tore through the Shadolium Ray and blew Shadow to pieces of blazing slag, freeing Lady-Benzene's slaves with his demise. Powers and Abilities * Shadolium Ra'y (シャドリウム光線 ''Shadoriumu Kōsen): Shadow's "+" style beam attack. * '''Shadow Merikens (シャドーメリケン Shadō Meriken): Shadow summons brass knuckles on his wrists to enhance his attack power. ** Shadow Fist Punch (シャドーメリケンパンチ Shadō Meriken Panchi): With the Shadow Merikens equipped, Shadow's fist flies off and strikes the opponent, then returns via a purple stream of energy. ** Shadow Meriken Missiles (シャドーメリケンミサイル Shadō Meriken Misairu): Ultraman Shadow can fire rapid shots of purple energy from his Shadow Merikens. * Color Timer Armor (防御シールド Bōgyo Shīrudo): Shadow has a Color Timer, like Zearth, but his is equipped with armor to protect it against attacks. * Mind Control Beam (マインドコントロールビーム Maindo Kontorōru Bīmu): Ultraman Shadow can fire a beam of red energy from his eyes, turning humans into mindless followers of his creator, Lady-Benzene. Though, it's only effective on people who lost their faith in Ultraman Zearth. The only way to reverse this, is to destroy Ultraman Shadow. * Shadow Hyper Kick (シャドーハイパーキック Shadō Haipā Kikku): A variety of powerful kick techniques. This includes roundhouse kicks, dive kicks, and knee kicks. * Darklar Summon: Ultraman Shadow can summon the capsule monster Darklar when commanded by Lady-Benzene. Category:Creatures Category:Kaiju Category:Bipedal Creatures Category:Robots Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1997 Category:Ultraman Universe